


Repose

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya should be heading off to work, but a sleepy Allan wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

The alarm clock's persistent tone made Tatsuya sigh, and he reached for his phone to turn it off. Meijin Kawaguchi the Third had duties he had to see to, whether he wanted or not. Most of the times he loved his duty; spreading the joy of gunpla had been his dream, and he was willing to make some sacrifices to fulfill it. The part about having to get up at 4:30 AM to make sure he made it to his flight across the country he did not particularly like, especially when Allan wasn't coming with him.

Allan. He glanced at the man lying on the other side of the bed. Allan had stirred a little at the sound of the alarm, but he seemed to be sleeping now, and Tatsuya leaned over to press a soft kiss on his hair. He would be back tomorrow evening and Allan would pick him up from the airport, but he had to admit not really looking forward to spending the night alone in a hotel tonight.

It was a small price to pay for the joy they both felt from their work, and he moved to get up from the bed - except that was as far as he got. Allan's arms were around his waist all of a sudden, and a surprised cry left his lips as Allan dragged him back down and pulled him against himself. "Don't go," Allan muttered sleepily. "It's cold here."

Settling to the man's arms, Tatsuya chuckled a little. "Gets a bit cold this time of the year," he replied. "It can't be helped. Get out of the bed and crawl under the kotatsu or something?" The suggestion went ignored and Allan just pulled him closer, squeezing him tightly. "Hey," Tatsuya said with a gentle voice. "It's nice and warm here, but I need to get up."

"...Don't want you to go..." Allan mumbled, sounding so heartbreakingly miserable and adorable that Tatsuya really didn't want to go. He sighed and smiled, crawling closer and wrapping his arms around Allan in return. Warm and comfortable, that he wasn't about to deny, and he raised his hand to pet Allan's hair. "...Tatsuyaaa..." Allan happily clung to him, nuzzling his face against Tatsuya's shoulder.

As ridiculous and embarrassing as ever, but Allan got like that sometimes. Or rather, more often than not. Tatsuya closed his eyes, feeling amused, but as calm as he usually was about Allan's little clingy moments, he had to admit it made him feel loved, and there was nothing wrong with letting himself feel loved once in a while. He really needed to get up, but he was feeling rather comfortable...

Something snapped him awake from the half-dozed off state, and he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 5:01, it said.

"Oh damn it all," Tatsuya muttered, scrambling to get up from bed. "Damn it..."

Allan stirred and looked at him, confused, then sat up slowly. "Huh? Tatsuya, what happened? Are you..." He happened to glance at the clock at that point and blinked, looking at it again. "Wait, aren't you supposed to catch a flight?"

"Should've set a second alarm," Tatsuya muttered. There was no point coming up with excuses about what had happened, and in the end it was his own fault for allowing Allan to drag him back to bed and then getting too comfortable. "I'm going to be late at this rate. Maybe if I skip breakfast and-" he calculated his chances of actually making it to the airport.

Allan jumped up from bed and started getting his clothes on. "Don't worry about anything. I'll go get the car!"

He was out of the bedroom by the time Tatsuya managed to get his clothes on, and at that point he just laughed, wondering if Allan even remembered the cute episode from earlier. Probably, he mused, but at least he was willing to take responsibility for it.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> "Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them" writing prompt. Kinda that, with Allan being embarrassing and clingy.
> 
> Prompt which Norkia posted on tumblr, so she gets the blame! I asked who's A/B and she said this way around, so!


End file.
